


Sam Winchester is dying

by Deeney69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeney69/pseuds/Deeney69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester is dying. Again. And he is afraid. It’s not like the other times he has died, and he has died a few times already. This time will be different. Hell, he would almost take the cage rather than this. At least if he went to Lucifer's cage, or hell itself he might have a chance, even a slim one, to escape. But the reaper Billie has promised him and his Brother Dean a far worse death. Obliteration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester is dying

Sam Winchester is dying. Again. And he is afraid. It’s not like the other times he has died, and he has died a few times already. This time will be different. Hell, he would almost take the cage rather than this. At least if he went to Lucifers cage, or hell itself he might have a chance, even a slim one, to escape. But the reaper Billie has promised him and his Brother Dean a far worse death. Obliteration. 

Obliteration for retribution for killing the reapers boss “Death”, if he can be killed, and more importantly punishment for destroying the natural order of life. Birth, life, Death. To a reaper these were the law. There were people who “cheated” death, those who died and returned, but all reapers knew this wasn’t really cheating death. These people were never reaped, or even meant to be.

As the seconds passed Sam wondered what Obliteration would be like. For the first time, in quite a while he would be just like most people who wondered if there was a hell or heaven. There is a big difference when you know for sure. Was he going to feel his soul being ripped apart atom by atom? Would he comprehend what was happening to him? He would be going to the nothingness. Did that mean he would feel nothing? Or would he in fact know somehow that there was an absence of something? Would he be alone for eternity, in unending agony, reaching for any kind of matter?

“Sam, Sammy, hold on, please hold on”  
Sam can hear Deans voice in the distance, begging him to fight.

Sam feels his tears slide down his cheeks. He doesn’t want to be alone. As much as he hates to admit it, Lucifer was right, he has always wanted, no, needed to be “part of a whole”.


End file.
